Rolling in the Deep
by theyhadadate
Summary: Lives go by in the blink of an eye. Two souls keep coming together, but never end up together. Can these two stop the vicious cycle of fortune? M for language, smut in later chapters, and dark material.
1. Characters

**So, I'm utterly insane and have started a new story. **

**Characters:  
><strong>

Romeo Montague

Juliet Capulet

Father Laurence

Wendla Bergmann

Melchior Gabor

Moritz Stiefel

Rachel Berry

Jesse St. James

Shelby Corcoran

Sky Masterson

Sarah Brown

Nathan Detroit

Alex O'Connell

Rose O'Connell

Jonathan Carnahan

-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

Doctor Commander Katherine 'Kate' McCoy Dax

Captain Jonathan Archer

Commander T'Pol

Commander Charles 'Trip' Tucker III

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed

Ensign Hoshi Sato

Ensign Travis Mayweather

Doctor Phlox


	2. Prologue

**_*sigh* I'll work on my other stories later!_**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it.  
><em>**

The cool wind tickled the back of Melchior Gabor's neck as he stared down brokenly at the grave of the girl he loved. Wendla Bergmann was dead. His best friend, Moritz Stiefel, was dead. His unborn child with Wendla never even had a chance to live.

It wasn't much of a surprise to the small town when Melchior was found dead two years later, his neck slit by Wendla's grave.

-O-

Rachel Berry wasn't big on settling for less. But with Jesse St. James gone, permanently, she had to settle for Finn Hudson, the idiot.

She thought she was over Jesse. She really did. But the news of his abrupt death in a plane crash devastated the poor starlet in ways no one could truly fathom.

Now, she just had to settle with what she had.

-O-

Rose O'Connell stared at her husband's gravestone, the newly buried grave adorned in flowers.

It was her fault, she knew it. Her fault for letting him leave just five minutes earlier. If she had just asked him to wait a little longer, he wouldn't have been hit by that car. And now, she was here, standing on Alex's grave.

"I'm sorry Alex."

-O-

Sarah Brown Masterson clutched her husband's hand as the plane plummeted towards the ground. It was her fault, entirely. She had begged and begged, and finally Sky relented. They had been taking a trip back to Havana, back to where they started to truly fall in love with each other.

"Do you regret it?" Sarah's voice was scared, sad.

"Never."

**_Confused? So was I. xD_**

**_Review!  
><em>**


	3. Chapter 1

**I already know where I'm going with this one... DEFINITELY extremely dark story this time!**

**Disclaimer: NO.  
><strong>

_**Kate's POV**_

_The egg cracked on her forehead, the yellow yoke splat in the middle of her forehead. Her face revealed undeniable pain. "I loved you," he said quietly to the broken girl as he turned to leave with his teammates. _

"_Jesse… If you loved me you wouldn't do this!" The girl started to cry again, head drooping, face buried in her hands. _

I shot up, breathing heavily. I could feel the egg dripping down my face, the yolk sliding between my eyes down my nose. I brushed my hand nervously across my face, waiting for my hand to come away wet. It didn't.

Shivering slightly, I rolled out of bed, grabbing my night robe off the floor where I abandoned it last night. I felt like crap. These stupid dreams kept waking me up, and I could barely get enough sleep. It was only my first night aboard the NX-01, and I really didn't want to get in trouble for falling asleep in sickbay.

Usually, I could never make out names in my dreams. But this time, I heard one name.

"Jesse."

-O-o-O-o-O-

_**Trip's POV**_

_He felt like a monster. He shouldn't be walking away from the brunette. Why was he leaving her? As he got into the car with his teammates, he felt even worse. All around him, his teammates were talking about how they broke the starlet and how Regionals was theirs. _

_ He looked out the back window, and saw the girl looking at the car. Their eyes met._

_ "Good job, Jesse! Rachel Berry is officially funkified. They have no chance now!" One of the girls said, and he turned his head, breaking the contact._

_ That look would haunt for the rest of his life._

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up, one hand to my forehead. "Not again," Imumbled to nobody in particular. For the last week, I'd been having these… dreams, nightmares, whatever you want to call them. They kept me awake now, even though there was nothing out of the ordinary about them.

Grumbling tiredly, I rolled out of bed unwillingly and walked over to the desk. I'd had this dream before, but tonight was the first night I could hear what those other people were saying. Something about a Rachel Berry, and Regionals.

Turning on the computer, I typed 'Rachel Berry' into the search bar. A biography popped up, and in the top corner was a picture of a brunette, no more than eighteen maybe. She was smiling widely at the camera and holding a large trophy in her arms.

I gaped at the screen. That was the brunette in my dreams. I checked her birth date. Then frowned.

Why would I be having dreams about a girl from more than a hundred years ago? "What the hell is going on…"

-O-o-O-o-O-

_**Kate's POV**_

It was early now, and I was sitting at my desk staring at a photo of a curly haired man. I had spent my night looking for the guy in my dreams, and I finally found him.

Jesse St. James, star of a show choir that won the National Show Choir Championship four years in a row. He was cute, I guess. A mop of extremely curly brown hair, winning smile. It also showed that he died at twenty nine.

I didn't get it. Why was I having dreams about a dead guy?

Blinking rapidly, I realized that I needed to report to Captain Archer in twenty minutes. I grumbled as I slid on the blue jumpsuit, truly thankful it covered my spots. Most of them, anyways. Looking in the mirror, I applied coverup over my spots, then pulled my hair into a ponytail.

I glanced around. Where was my medical coat? Locating it on a hanger in my closet, I slipped it on and pulled on my shoes. I stood up, and walked out the door.

_"I loved you."_

**When I was writing this, I kept thinking 'I see dead people.' xD**

**Review!  
><strong>


End file.
